Before the Storm
by Zenndra
Summary: Before the fight with Byakuran, Hibari and Mukuro meet inside the bedroom. Heavy smut. AU...ish.


Before the Storm

Mukuro was panting. Not gasping, sucking breaths for air, but the panting of someone in so much pleasure he couldn't see straight. The reason for this was one Kyouya Hibari, whose tongue was lapping almost lazily at Mukuro's cock. His back made an arc, and his toes clenched as he neared his climax. He let a small moan hiss through his teeth, and Hibari smiled, and stopped. Mukuro trembled; he was so close, so close. He darted a hand down to relieve himself, to finally allow him to get the release he wanted – and Hibari grabbed his wrist and, against Mukuro's will, drove it back up above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hibari purred in Mukuro's ear. Mukuro wondered through the haze of pleasure how Hibari had remained clothed while he had been completely stripped. "It looks like we'll have to restrain you a bit." Hibari unbuckled his belt with one hand – Mukuro could see through Hibari's boxers how hard he was – and with surprising skill tied Mukuro's wrists to the bed posts. "You'll come when I say you can."

Mukuro struggled against his bonds. "W-Why a—ahhhaaa…" Hibari's hands closed around Mukuro's cock and he pumped once, eliciting what Hibari thought was a delicious moan and Mukuro attempting to fuck Hibari's fist, thrusting upward to catch the much-needed last stroke. Hibari was too fast, however, and he smirked as he bent over Mukuro, his hands forcing Mukuro's legs upward, where he allowed them to rest on his shoulders.

Mukuro waited for the inevitable thrust, his eyes closed, but when nothing came he opened his eyes, questioning. "What are you waiting for?" Mukuro asked, "Fuck me." Hibari only smiled back. Mukuro felt a twinge of anxiousness in his gut, but pushed it away. Perhaps Hibari would actually deign to prepare Mukuro before forcing his way into him. He saw Hibari reach behind himself and pull out something that caused Mukuro's eyes to widen.

Hibari smiled his sweet, evil, smile, and flipped his tonfa around so he could handle it better. "We have to prepare you first, Mukuro." Hibari used one hand to stroke himself, just little pumps of his cock, before he positioned the tonfa at Mukuro's opening and pushed it slowly in. It wasn't the splintery wood Mukuro had expected. It was sleek, silky smooth lubricated wood that was widening him out. He silently thanked Hibari in his head – these sorts of acts let him know Hibari actually cared, if only a little.

Hibari licked his lips, stroking his own cock faster now. The tonfa slid deeper into Mukuro and brushed against that spot that always got Mukuro to let out the most delectable, fuck-able moan. The tonfa was quickly withdrawn and Hibari positioned himself, readying himself to fuck Mukuro into mind-blowing ecstasy. He was obviously extremely hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock.

Mukuro's cock was aching, and he was half-crazed with pleasure. "Please, please…" he begged Hibari, trying to get Hibari's cock inside him before he exploded.

"What did you say?" Hibari whispered gently, slowly, _painfully_ slowly, inserting himself into Mukuro. "I couldn't hear you…"

Mukuro groaned as Hibari pushed in. Mukuro had thought himself to be quite nicely sized, but after he met Hibari…well, not anymore. Hibari was _huge._ Hibari smiled as his cock pushed farther and farther into Mukuro, to the place the tonfa had gone. Mukuro's back arced once more, Hibari large inside of him.

"Come on, Mukuro…" Hibari leaned forward, pushing Mukuro into a tight ball, his knees almost touching his chest. His face was at Mukuro's chest. Hibari licked a nipple, and then nipped at it. Mukuro moaned in response – exactly what Hibari had wanted. "Tell me what you want."

Mukuro, gasping as Hibari shifted inside him, brushing against that spot once more, could barely form words. "F-Fuck…! Please!"

"Tell me what you want!" Hibari demanded, reaching a hand up to yank Mukuro's head back.

Mukuro snapped. He couldn't bear it anymore. "Fuck me!" He screamed, "Fuck me!" He tried to slide himself up and down Hibari's cock. Hibari yanked his hair to dissuade him. Mukuro stopped, flushed with heat. He was physically trembling again. He had always been quite sensitive.

"As you wish." Hibari said sarcastically, and began to thrust, sliding deep into Mukuro and almost all the way out again. Mukuro gave a little whimper of protest against the pain – but there almost always was pain in the beginning, and at least he'd been prepared first. The slow thrusts were almost physically painful, in Mukuro's opinion – they weren't fast enough to make him come!

"Faster, faster, please!" Mukuro begged him.

Hibari responded quickly this time. The thrusts speeded up, and a rhythm was established: the thrusts came, hard and fast. Mukuro felt the heat gather at the base of his cock and then he came, with it splashing across his chest. Hibari only smiled and went faster. Mukuro, in his vague haze of after-come relaxation, heard the bed creak along with Hibari's thrusts, the head of the bed banging against the wall.

They continued like that for a bit. Mukuro suddenly felt himself becoming hard again. He smirked lazily at that. Hibari gave a little grunt, and took one hand from the bed to wrap it around Mukuro's cock, pumping in time to his thrusts. Mukuro felt himself getting closer and closer. He knew why Hibari was doing this; he never liked being the first one to come. Even if this was Mukuro's second time.

This time, they came together. Hibari came, his cock spurting its gift deep into Mukuro. Mukuro's new come added itself to the old, guaranteeing a shower in Mukuro's future. Hibari withdrew almost as soon as he was done, and let Mukuro's legs relax. Mukuro yawned widely. Hibari switched his position to straddling Mukuro, and sprawled over him, their faces close together. As Hibari freed Mukuro's wrists, he gave him a soft, almost loving kiss; something unexpectedly gentle when compare to what he'd gotten at the beginning.

Hibari reached over and pulled up the covers, rolling off Mukuro to lie beside him. Mukuro reflexively curled into a ball. Hibari brushed hair out of Mukuro's eyes, an uncommonly tender gesture. Mukuro didn't dare hope Hibari was going to be gentler, based on this one time, but it would be nice. Mukuro stared up at the ceiling. "So…" Mukuro began, "We fight Byakuran tomorrow."

Hibari made an affirmative noise.

"…Do you think we'll win?"

Hibari didn't do anything for a while. Mukuro almost had given up on his answering when Hibari rolled onto Mukuro again, and pushed himself up, staring down at him. Then he kissed Mukuro again, gently and then withdrew. Within moments, Mukuro still stunned by the kindness of the kiss, Hibari was asleep, his breathing evening out. Soon after that, to Mukuro's complete and total surprise, Hibari shifted to face him, still sleeping, and wrapped an arm around Mukuro, and stuck the thumb of his other arm firmly in his mouth. Mukuro almost squealed. He stroked Hibari's raven-black hair, feeling his eyelids inch shut.

When Dino found them the next morning, the two were wrapped around each other, cuddling. He made a 'd'awww' sound, and went back out. He told the others to calm down and let Hibari and Mukuro sleep in.

* * *

AN: Ah, smut. And not very good smut. Oh well.


End file.
